


Fireproof

by CamaradeCactus



Series: Dix (longues) années [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aomine Daiki Being an Idiot, Crack, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Online, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fire, Firefighter Kagami Taiga, Humor, M/M, Married Couple, Sakurai Ryou is So Done
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus
Summary: Aomine avait toujours aimé le feu.Pas dans le senspyromane, mais dans le sensj'aime allumer des allumettes de temps en temps parce que la couleur est jolie et j'adore l'odeur.Bon, d'accord, peut-être un peu dans le sens pyromane.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Sakurai Ryou
Series: Dix (longues) années [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635256
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Fireproof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TreasuredHopes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreasuredHopes/gifts).



> Joyeux anniversaire Cathie ♪ Cet écrit est super court mais j'en prépare un autre, je voulais juste être à l'heure pour une fois c:  
> J'espère qu'il te plaira quand même ;)

Aomine avait toujours aimé le feu.

Pas dans le sens _pyromane_ , mais dans le sens _j'aime allumer des allumettes de temps en temps parce que la couleur est jolie et j'adore l'odeur_.

Bon, d'accord, peut-être un peu dans le sens pyromane.

Sa mère lui avait répété des dizaines et des dizaines de fois à quel point c'était dangereux et il pouvait encore entendre sa voix dans un coin de sa tête.

_Ne joue pas avec les allumettes, Daiki. Tu verras, un jour tu finiras par mettre le feu à la maison et on devra vendre ta Game Boy pour s'en racheter une._

A l'époque, il suffisait de menacer sa Game Boy pour qu'il se calme. Aujourd'hui, du haut de ses vingt-huit ans, il n'était plus aussi naïf et arriver à le faire obéir était bien plus compliqué. S'il voulait allumer une allumette pour en respirer l'odeur, il le faisait. Il était un adulte mature, responsable et indépendant.

Il acquiesça en se répétant ces mots. C'était ce qu'il dirait à sa mère lorsqu'elle lui reprocherait d'être un imbécile.

Kagami vint s'asseoir à côté de lui en enlevant la veste de son uniforme de pompier.

« **Le feu est maîtrisé** , dit-il. **Il n'y a pas de blessé, mais...** » Il marqua une pause en jetant un coup d’œil vers Aomine.

La voix de sa mère revint en force.

_Ne joue pas avec les allumettes, Daiki._

« **Ton appartement est foutu** , déclara Kagami. »

 _Désolé Daiki-san, mais évite de jouer avec le feu s'il te plaît._ Disait-elle, mais sa voix était étrangement plus grave et plus tremblante qu'habituellement.

« **J'ai rien pu en ressortir, tout a brûlé.** »

 _Daiki-san. Promets-moi de ne pas toucher ces allumettes. S'il te plaît._ Répétait-elle.

Il se tourna soudainement vers Kagami, le faisant presque sursauter.

« **Ne dis rien à Ryou.** »

Kagami fronça les sourcils à cette demande.

« **Il va bien falloir que quelqu'un lui annonce que tu as brûlé votre appartement.** »

 _Ou alors je peux juste faire semblant de ne rien savoir._ Fut sa première pensée, mais il ne put même pas dire cette phrase à voix haute qu'il entendit un hoquet de stupeur juste derrière lui.

« **Tu as fait quoi ?!** »

La voix n'était plus seulement dans sa tête, s'il en croyait le bond qu'avait fait Kagami, et elle ne ressemblait plus du tout à sa mère. Il aurait voulu remettre cette discussion à plus tard, voire même ne jamais l'avoir, mais dur d'éviter le sujet quand il venait de brûler _un immeuble entier_. Il se retourna lentement et, effectivement, son mari était debout derrière lui, ses yeux écarquillés fixant ce qu'il restait de l'immeuble dans lequel ils vivaient et la bouche grande ouverte.

Sakurai baissa lentement les yeux vers lui, son expression ne changeant pas d'un pouce et Aomine aurait dû prévoir les mots de son mari, mais les deux pauvres neurones fonctionnels qu'il restait dans son crâne ne firent pas l'effort de l'aider à réfléchir. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle il parut aussi surpris lorsque Sakurai déclara lentement :

« **Je veux divorcer.** »

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
